Metal sonic vs sonic rematch ova
by Sonicandvegetafan
Summary: It's a rematch of sonic and metal sonic ova


Sonic and metal sonic rematch

This takes part 5 years after sonic fighting with metal sonic on planet freedom

Sonic . Yo tails what you a up to ?

Tails . Just doing some requirements for your new shoes

Sonic . Hmp what for

Tails . Well when we where in trouble by metal robot nick I had to pull you out of the water and that's why I'm letting these shoes hover on the water automatically .

A call comes up

Sera . SONIC!

Sonic looking all worried . Yeah what is it ?

Sera . daddy got in trouble again and he's at robot nicks base

Sonic . Agh what ?

Tails . Well it's a good thing that I made this

Sonic . Don't get too cocky

Sera . And he built another hyper metal sonic !

Sonic thinks back after he fought metal sonic

Metal . There is only one sonic

Sonic . Well this won't be easy

Tails . I will grab the tornado then

Sonic . Then where's that old man ?

Owl . Oh hi master sonic I have some important

Sonic . Yes herd tails get the tornado ready

Robot nicks base

Robot nick . Well it won't be easy fighting the hyper metal sonic 2.1

President . Why are you doing this

Robot nick . Well and arch rival has to die some time doesn't he

President . Why such an awful thing sonic saved your life ones then why kill him ?

Robot nick . Because he's a pain in my egg

Metal sonic . Dr dr

Robot nick . Hm what is it

Metal . Let me avenge my brother

Robot nick . Yes he could of saved metal but no

Robot nick . After I killed sonic I will rebuild metal sonic

Smirks evilly

On the tornado

Tails . I wonder why this is happening

Sonic . Dunno but we will kick his ass easily

Tails . Right

Then a strong wind can

Tails . Hold on sonic there will be a warp zone right a head of us

Sonic . Kay

Gets through the warp zone

Sonic . Hmm

Tails . You seem awfully worried what's wrong ?

Sonic . It's nothing lets go tails

Tails . Let's do it sonic

Runs through the zone

Sonic . Hey tails where's the base

Tails . Straight forward

Sonic . Good

Smashes through the door

Sonic . Eggman it's over give back the president now

Robot nick . Well if it isn't sonic and my name isn't eggman !

Sonic . Sure it isn't that has a head shaped like an egg fatty

Robot nick twitches . I'm just big bone !

Robot nick . FIRE !

Sonic moves quickly and avoids the bullets and tails as well and smashes both of the robots

Robot nick . He he he very good I designed them with the gallet gun very impressive

Sonic . Give it up fat ass you out of your league

Robot nick . Really

Pushes a button then a bunch of metal sonics come out

Robot nick . I dr robot nick designed these robot to test your strength speed and physical strength

Sonic . Lol these look easy

Robot nick . Don't chose words to say before you don't think hedgehog blue brat

Then a metal sonic charges forward then punches sonic for a little bit and sonic does a spin dash and destroys it

Robot nick . Hehe well seems you trained 5 years ago it would take you ages to defeat it

Sonic l well things have changed idiot

Robot nick . He

Then the other one charges through and then punches sonic then sonic grabbed it and then use his head to destroy it

Robot nick . Damn it why must you all ways defeat them ?!

Sonic l because I'm so goooood !

Tails . Laughs

Robot nick calls out metal sonic 2.1

Metal . Target sonic speed unknown strength unknown data downloading

Sonic sees a blue light going up and over him

Metal . Scan complete

Robot nick . He he I have created the most powerful metal sonic go and fight him hyper metal sonic 2.1

Sonic and metal start to fight

Sonic . Tails get the president and leave now !

Tails . Right !

Metal sonic l why didn't you save my brother ?

Sonic . What ?

Both stop pushing fists together and stand forward

Metal . When you fought him you didn't save him from the lava

Sonic . Well you see

Metal . What !

Sonic . He knows that there should only be one sonic in the world that's why is sacrificed him self

Metal . Ha ha I knew he would of been pathetic like you

Starts fighting again

Tails . President !

President . Tails thank goodness I'm here to see you

Tails . I will untie this for you

President . where's sonic ?

Tails . Don't worry about that know we need to get the hell out of here

Dr robot nick . Activate time bomb

Sonic fills the place shaking

Metal punches sonic and scratches him and grabs him by the neck

Metal . Hmp scared to die ?

Sonic . No way in hell !

End part 1


End file.
